The invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus is provided with a charge removal brush for removing charges on the register rollers, thereby removing the charges on the register rollers.
In the meantime, if the grounded charge removal brush is brought into contact with the register rollers all the time, when the sheet is held between the transfer rollers, transfer current applied to the sheet by the transfer unit may be transferred along the sheet and the register rollers and then leaked from the charge removal brush. Thereby, the transfer unit cannot sufficiently apply a transfer bias, which is required to transfer the toner image on the photosensitive member to the sheet, to the sheet.
Thus, the charge removal brush is configured to make contact/separate with/from the register rollers when forming an image and when not forming an image.